defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter of Holy Anethion
Guild Overview The Chapter of Holy Anethion is an alliance role-playing guild, at first we were the zealous inquisition hunting down heretics and cultist, now our concept has expanded. Our concept is built around two things: our interpretation of the Holy Light and commitment to protecting human culture and defending human interests. You do not have to be both, even one of the two should do, in fact, it is possible to join even if your character believes in neither. We are generally speaking a Human-only guild, but our restrictions are purely IC and it is possible (although hard and unlikely) for other races to join. The Chapter is no ordinary goody knight guild; our concept is quite dark. The Chapter is not interested in philosophical Good or Evil, simply in eradication of all the enemies and adversaries of humanity (who are evil by our definition!), we are pragmatic and merciless to our enemies, who are also Light’s enemies , and have no rights or feelings whatsoever and warrant no pity or mercy. If it was up to us, the Orcs would’ve all been slaughtered in the internment camps long ago. Although we will always attempt to disguise our grizzly ways with righteousness and propaganda and clothe in a cloak of justice, we will seldom do ‘the right thing’. Weal of humanity is the only thing that matters. We are warmongers, horde-haters and mistrustful of other alliance races to a degree, helping our allies is not a question of Duty, but of mutual benefit. Light and fanaticism is one half of our concept, mostly reserved to the Inquisition part of the guild, the other half is the desire to make humanity the envy of the world and protect it against all threats. We will promote human culture, human values, speak against cosmopolitanism in Stormwind and cross-racial weddings, but also fall down harshly on criminals. It is Chapter’s cause to champion the case and interest of Humanity (and especially Stormwind) throughout the lands, and unite all men under King Varian. History Founding Shortly after the Second War, when the Holy Light has shown itself as a great force of good and justice, useful in the real world and not only the domain of elderly sages in libraries and monasteries, it started to spread throughout the lands with even greater speed than before. Grand Cathedrals of Stratholme and Lordaeron-City held enormous intellectual and cultural sway over the spreading teachings, resulting in the formation of mainstream religion practiced today by the Church of the Holy Light. Faith in the Light is much older than that though, going back centuries, if not millennia, and there are references to worshippers of the Light engaging in charity activities and assuming leadership roles during the very dawn of mankind. Where there is Orthodoxy, there will be Heresy. The Holy Light is demanding, its teachings deeply spiritual and hard to grasp for more materially and practically oriented people. To walk in the Light, one must go through tremendous mental training and cultivate spiritual discipline. Anethion, a wandering Half-Elven cleric, thought that the Church of the Holy Light was too elitist and greatness of faith unattainable by common souls, and so he set out to reform the teachings and bring them to the people. Taking inspiration from his Elven heritage, Anethion used beautiful poetry and lyrics, powerful imagery and eloquent speech to transform the dull spiritualism of the Light into work of art understandable, if not by mind, then at least by heart. Although the teaching become more accessible and pleasant to hear, it also suffered a distortion – the Light was anthropomorphized, and its teachings reduced from spiritual discipline and wisdom to dumb adherence to dogma. Anethion gained a following in the lands surrounding Tyr’s Hand, his flock was ever since known as the Tyrrean Order, and would only later become The Chapter. Anethion expanded his teachings as need arose, ever a practical man he always resolved the most pressing issues first, explaining how to deal with the realities of every-day life. No wonder that when trouble stirred in the North and the dead started to rise from the grave, Anethion’s teachings became increasingly militaristic, helping the peasants organize militias, fight off the thread and deal with the reality of death and loss. Early verses of the cleric are naïve and sweet, his latter ones are filled with righteous zeal. Anethion’s Death Anethion was attending a gathering of the clergy in Stratholme when armies of Lordaeron under command of Arthas Menethil showed up at the gates of the city late at night. Nobody knows exactly what happened next, but it is clear that Anethion has never been heard of again. The Chapter version of the story tells how Anethion realized that he and citizens of Stratholme were plagued and set out to preach, encouraging people to head out and jump on the swords and pikes of Arthas’ army. Same legend speaks of how Anethion was, willingly, struck down by the Prince, kneeling in prayer; and how Arthas wept after killing the cleric, barely able to perform the deed out of grief. Strangely, the Chapter legend fails to explain how Anethion’s Seal ring found its way to the successors. After Anethion’s death, the chapter was taken over by Bernard, Abbot of a small abbey in the vicinity of Tyr’s Hand. Bernard was a brooding, deeply-traumatized character and according to some straightway insane. In every case, he had a passion for writing, and much ink has flowed from his quill as he glorified Prince Arthas’ culling of Stratholme and wrote works on martyrdom, torture and pain. He was either a sadist, or truth is hard to handle, but apparently the greater the pain in the Light’s sight, the greater the reward. With all the misfortunes which befall the Lordaeroneans, his teachings struck a string with the people. Works of Bernard can be read as horror-stories, often describing deaths of the martyrs in all gory details and smiting the reader with eloquent preaching. Bernard appointed the best members of the militias to act as Protectors to various districts and baronies, to organize the local men and fight off the undead- the title stuck, as did the title of the common men who took up the Chapter’s cause – Whitecloaks. Following Arthas’ betrayal and subsequent fall of Lordaeron, Bernard’s doctrines started to fall out of favor with spectacular speed and many members of the Chapter left bitterly disappointed, seeking refuge with the Cult of the Damned or Church’s orthodoxy. Bernard’s death is shrouded in mystery, but he died a lonely and bitter man, his teachings being publically burned before his eyes. The Scarlet Crusade The power of what was left of the Chapter passed smoothly to a shadowy and reclusive figure of Waldemar, who also claimed the title of Abbot of the very same abbey as Bernard, although by this time it has burned to the ground. Waldemar is a great theorist, organizer, administrator and deskman – but far less eloquent when preaching. He never wrote a single proper religious work, other than guidebooks for Shadowbreaker Knights, treaties on witch-hunting and other practical books, it were his students who painstakingly extracted quotes and doctrine from these works to create the Book of Bernard. Under Waldemar the chapter threw its lot with the Lord Mograine’s Scarlet Crusade, and no doubt Chapter’s teachings influenced the Scarlet interpretation of the Faith. It is during these dark and troubled times that the name of ‘Chapter of Holy Anethion’ first emerged as a division within the Crusade’s ranks. Following the death of the Highlord, the Chapter suffered yet another schism and many of its members remained in the Crusade while Waldemar fled south with his followers and settled in Northshire Abbey. Records were not well-kept during this time, but it is evident that the Chapter as it is now known has been shaped then – ranks sorted, duties distributed, manuals written and tested, methods of indoctrination perfected. Little is known of Waldemar himself, other than his official biography which makes him into a deeply religious cleric, coming from a shopkeeper’s family, working his way up the ranks of the Church and later the Tyrrean Order. Waldemar also credits himself with heroic deeds during the Scourge, fighting armies of the undead and even vanquishing several Liches. Some gladly embrace this version of the history, others take it with a rather large grain of salt. Northshire Abbey and entry into Stormwind Following an agreement with Archbishop Benedictus, the Chapter was allowed to settle within the grounds of Northshire Abbey and occupy its catacombs. Ever a diligent man Waldemar set out to work: sending out his protectors into the forest of Elwynn to resume Chapter’s militia-efforts and boost Whitecloak numbers, infiltrating village churches with his teachings and sending out the Witch-hunters to stalk the wilds of Elwynn and Redridge. In the troublesome times of influx of Lordaeronean refugees, withdrawal of Stormwind Forces from the provinces, obvious incompetence of the Regent and the Regentess, Chapter’s efforts in the provinces remain poorly recorded and not properly accredited. Official propaganda claims that it was Whitecloak effort that protected Lakeshire from the Orcs, and it was Chapter’s militia-gathering model which served as foundation for the People’s Militia and the Nightwatch. to be continue... Culture Religion Official religion of the Chapter is Anethionism, the teachings of Holy Anethion. In the spirit of these teachings, the Chapter in general tends to be more radical and unforgiving compared to the followers of mainstream Light. Unlike the Holy Light, Anethionism is a communal religion, therefore the spirit of fraternity and sense of duty to fellow Anethioneans is strong in the Chapter ranks. Most people tend to view the Chapter as an order of mad fanatics; this is not true. Whenever a man thinks of the Chapter as fundamentalist religious organization, the Chapter propaganda has succeeded. In fact, the Chapter leadership combines strong pragmatic tendencies, secular logic and cunning ability to disguise their decisions in religious dogma. The Faith is the great justifier of Chapter policies. It is true however that many of the Chapter middle-echelon is very religious. Shadowbreakers and Witch-hunters are true bastion of faith and shining examples of Anethionean teachings; such strong religious tendencies also influence the decisions made by the leadership as it realizes that it needs the support of true believers, or it may risk a schism. In the end, the Chapter demands nothing but conformation from the lowest-ranking members, they are asked to attend communal services and sermons and say a prayer once in a while, but the officers do their outmost best to keep a blind eye on the lack of strong and sincere faith. It is the appearance of piety which is important for lower-ranking members of the Chapter. Secular Culture Religiosity and Faith are not the only aspects of Chapter life-style. Anethionism has always been a hearth&kitchen religion, and has resulted in the appearance strong binding non-religious culture. First of all there is a strong sense of modesty and appreciation of hard and responsible work, enforced by peer pressure in places where Anethionean influence is the greatest. People are encouraged to work hard, provide high quality and deal fairly. Then, there is a feeling of community. Collectivism is in no way encouraged, and even detested, but there is a strong sense of social responsib ility. People are constantly reminded that their actions do have an effect on others around them. Social responsibility and social duty are important parts of the culture, and are encouraged and promoted throughout the lands within Anethionean sphere of influence. At last there is a strong royalist and racial pride. People are taught to be proud of being human, praise the royal power and splendor. That is no blind and passive pride of course, followers of Anethion are encouraged to take up arms and stand for the interests and values of humanity in peace and at war. Peasants and craftsmen are educated in the art of combat and called upon to defend their lands and families. Anethioneans refuse to grovel and compromise their values to the Grand Alliance unless other races provide something in return, refuse to accept peace with the horde or give ground to any enemy or adversary of men. This strong national feeling is the second core which attracts those who are not swayed by religion. Propaganda The Chapter relies greatly on simple men and women, both for support, economy and in war. It is therefore not surprising to see the leadership of the Chapter employ tools which influence the public opinion. Having purchased several gnomish inventions, known as Steam Press, the Chapter has revolutionized the art of propaganda. No longer is there need for preaches, plaques and statues - art and short one-lines shall win the day. Here are the examples of the most promiment Chapter propaganda as it has appeared in Stormwind City during the sway of cunning Baron Dragomir. --to be inserted-- Ranks & Organization The Chapter doesn't use the classic ladder-like ranking system, instead we focus on strong and appealing concepts. Every rank must feel epic, unique and significant to the overall concept. As our numbers will grow we shall appoint one or more rank officers, so although we do not have a classic ladder, there is enough room for growth and promotion. Shadowbreaker classified Witch-Hunter classified Lector classified Whitecloak “Because if we don’t stand up for what we believe in, don’t fight for our homes and families – nobody will”' ''' '''Appearance: Whitecloaks wear any armor, robes, weapons and equipment they can provide and which suits their fighting style and occupation. Common denominator is the tabard of Anethion and a white cloak, both supplied by the Chapter. From this white cloak these men get their name. Concept: Chapter Whitecloaks are simple men and women who came to realize that they can and must stand against the enemies and defend their homes. They are citizen-militias, continuing on the occupations they had prior to joining, but dedicating their free time to military training and campaigning under the Chapter’s banner. Not all are peasants and shopkeepers though; some seasoned warriors join the ranks to pass their talents to the younglings, out of charity, or to combine their retirement occupation with the thrill of irregular warfare. Chapter Propaganda portrays these individuals as mankind’s finest, humble men displaying remarkable faith and courage, and although they are poorly armed and trained, standing up against the enemy forces and succeeding. Reality is somewhat more somber. Some indeed join out of duty, but many sign up due to the lure of adventure, plunder and spoils of war, some enlist to avoid persecution and earn forgiveness. Those who do display a sense of duty and healthy amount of faith, as well as considerable combat talents, are soon promoted to sergeants, supervising small bands of the militia and increasing their overall effectiveness. Requirements and Training: Ability to hold a sword, obey orders and kill things without hesitation is what truly needed of a Whitecloak. Standards are slightly below average, and it is not surprising to see them start looting the corpses of the vanquished enemies right as the dust of battle settles. Most likely candidates: *Dutiful citizens of the Kingdom, willing to stand up for their own families *Retired veterans, unable to fully part with their military past *Seasoned fighters, seeking to teach their talents to others *Adventurous citizens, out for the thrill of war and lure of plunder *Desperate men, seeking refuge or redemption Canon (recruits and laymen of the Chapter) classified Goals Jargon Faith shall overcome! '' - Chapter motto and a battlecry. ''Hail ''Anethion! ''- ''a common Chapter greeting. ''Praised be the Holy Light, and praised be holy Anethion, Light's humble Envoy! - a ceremonial greeting There is nothing holy but the Holy Light, and no truer teaching than that of Anethion! - ''reply to ceremonial greeting ''For the Glory of the Chapter! - ''a battlecry ''The White Cross shall rise! ''- '' a defiant saying sometimes used as a battlecry All men shall sing the Light's praise. - a taunt ''Glory under the Light! -'' a common farewell ''Do not doubt '' - a common farewell ''May your faith remain ever-strong '' - a good-wish, sometimes used as a farewell ''May the Light guide you, as it has guided Him/Anethion ''- a good-wish Criticism Faolean Criticism Past times have tested the Anethion, Bishop after Bishop refrain from accepting the fanaticism of the followers. For some time now the Grand Alliance has accepting Death Knights into its ranks for example, those true to the Anethion refuse to acknowlege this. Open attacks on such "allies" have been registered and complained upon, although complaints are yet to be acted upon these crusaders, who seem to hide behind moral codes, acting for the good of the world, the light. This in itself it a danger. Zealous over the top crusaders alike to the Scarlets -are- dangerous. The fanaticism of the Anethion is unrelentless. Cultists and Witches and such have been dealt with by these hands, this can hardly be called a criticism however it is open to interpretation whether or not these zealous followers abide by the law. The books they quote from are far from the true law, those blinded by a false preach fail to see this. Dangerous to society at the same time they are trying save it, whether this is acceptable is yet to be decided. None shall stand in the way of those true to the Anethion. This includes, Children, Women, Elders, Guards, etc. It is up to those of sane mind to realise the faults in these actions. The political influence of the Anethion is akin to treason.Grand Inquistor Erenhest once attempted to adapt the Laws set forth in Stormwind whilst a new Minister was rewriting them. These adaptations include "he will be flayed" "he will be burned at the stake" amongst other historic punishments that aren't distributed in modern eras. We have Ex-Minister ,deceased, Nygarth Lighthaven, to thank for the continued suitable punishments. It is within these criticisms that you see the Anethion in another Light, they aren't a simple religous organisation, they aren't sated by simple preaches, prayers and services. No, there zero tolerence of anything vulgar to the light makes them only suitable for the furthest desolate land, where they can vanquish evil without the damage to an esteemed community and noble followers of Faol. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Religious Orders